With the growing use of renewable energies, solar energy is one of the sources of energy with a fastest expansion. Tower thermoelectric solar plants are formed by a field of heliostats or mirrors of large dimensions (40 to 120 m2) mounted over a structure or frame leaning on arms which at the same time rest on a pedestal. Those arms feature a motor which allows the heliostat to execute an azimuthal and elevation movement in order to adequately position it so that the rays reflected by the heliostats continuously reach a single focus located on top of a tower.
In turn, for the support of the tracker's structure, there is a foundation composed of reinforced concrete partially grounded. Since the structure must stand great pressures, mostly due to the weight of the heliostat, and especially to the strength of the wind over its surface, said foundation usually features large dimensions in order to withstand the great efforts to which it will be subjected.
Currently, this foundation has the shape of pillars which are manufactured on site pouring concrete into a mold which later forges, creating a solid concrete pillar. Another way to carry out the foundation work of the pedestal is through the insertion of concrete blocks into the stand later filling it with a large amount of mortar. These processes are slow and costly, and do not meet the current need for more efficient, faster and cheaper processes.